Wind Stars, la competencia
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: Wind Stars es la nueva banda de NG Records, pero resulta que ahora habra competencias entre los 3 mejores grupos... ShuxYuki YukixOC


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Gravitation así que no sean muy duros conmigo por favor ToT antes no conocía mucho de la serie pero la conseguí entonces creo que es hora de escribir mi fic sobre la serie OwO espero los guste n.nU

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creación de su autor yo solo los tomo prestado

Parejas:

Yuki/Shindou

Yuki/OC

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Una nueva banda?**

**Por Kira**

Las hojas secas de los árboles cubrían las enormes calles de la ciudad de Tokio, era pleno otoño y todo iba perfectamente bien, bueno…casi todo. En las empresas NG había unos cuantos problemas a causa de cierta persona que no lograba escribir las canciones de su nuevo disco

Shuichi, esta es la última vez que te lo repito- dijo una voz -tienes que escribir ya las letras porque la fecha tope es en ¡2 semanas!- sacó su pistola

P-pero no se me ocurre nada- soltó un suspiro -gomen X-san-

Más te vale que escribas algo para mañana…si no mi arma hablará por mi- la guardó nuevamente

Hai, hai- dijo temblando

Es mejor que no lo presiones X- intentó ayudar Hiro, pero solo recibió una mirada mortal por parte de X -Shuichi te recomiendo que te apures a escribir las canciones- dijo con una gota en la frente

Es que…no puedo- soltó a llorar

Ya verás como tú inspiración regresa- amenazó X sacando nuevamente su arma y colocándola en la frente del pelirosa pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se escuchó el sonido de un celular

Un momento- interrumpió Sakano -si señor…entiendo…en un momento vamos- colgó -chicos el señor Seguchi quiere que vayamos a su oficina-

¡Vamos!- gritó Shuichi y salió corriendo

S-shuichi- apareció un tic en el ojo de Sr. X

Yo digo que vayamos con Shuichi- comentó nerviosamente Suguro y siguió al chico

Pues ya que- guardó su pistola y seguido de los otros dos caminaron en dirección a la oficina del presidente de NG, al llegar tocaron a la puerta

Adelante- se escuchó una voz, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron son Seguchi quien estaba acompañado de 5 jovencitas

Buenas tardes señor Seguchi- saludo amablemente el productor de Bad Luck e hizo una reverencia seguido de los demás -¿para que nos habló?- preguntó

Bien quiero presentarles a la nueva banda que contrató NG Records- respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a donde estaban las chicas -bien ellas son…-

Con su permiso nosotras nos podemos presentar- interrumpió una de las jóvenes

Claro, adelante- indicó con la mano

Primero que nada nosotras somos las Wind Stars…mi nombre es Kurayami y soy la vocalista del grupo- hizo una reverencia, ella es de piel blanca, su cabello es azul-negro, sus ojos azul pálido, trae el pelo recogido en una trenza, su ropa consistía en una falda negra que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unos converses negros de bota, la blusa era sin mangas y también negra

Yo soy Misha la guitarrista y ayudo en los coros- también hizo una reverencia, ella es de piel blanca, sus ojos son violetas que combinan perfectamente con su cabello que es de color rosa, su vestuario consistía en un vestido negro largo y unas botas que sobresalían un poco debajo del vestido

Yo soy Widad la bajista del grupo y también ayudo en los coros- guiñó el ojo, su color de cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos eran marrones claros, y era de piel blanca. De ropa lleva unos pescadores color negro y una blusa café oscuro de manga corta

Yo soy Ryoko la baterista del grupo- hizo una reverencia, su cabello era color celeste, sus ojos café claro, lleva el pelo recogido en una media coleta, su ropa es un vestido de tirantes color azul marino

Y para finalizar yo soy Migdon la tecladista del grupo- sonrió, ella es de piel morena clara, ojos oscuros, y cabello negro suelto. Ella va vestida de jeans, con una playera de manga larga negra arremangada a la altura de los hombros.

Mucho gusto- habló Shuichi con una sonrisa en su rostro

Igualmente- respondieron al mismo tiempo

De ahora en adelante serán las mejores bandas de NG Records- agregó Seguchi

Vaya es un honor- dijo emocionado Sakano -y quien es su productor-

Yo soy- respondió Kurayami -cada una no solo toca un instrumento en la banda si no también ejerce otro papel como representante, ayudante de grabación, entre otras cosas-

Increíble-

Y eso que no han visto como tocamos- comentó Widad

Tranquilas chicas, ¿Dónde va a ser su próxima presentación?- preguntó Seguchi a K

Va a ser en el Festival de Tokio- respondió

Entonces Wind Stars abrirá el concierto de Bad Luck- concluyó

¿Qué?- todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia

Así es- reafirmó Misha -así que prepárense porque vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras-

Bien, entonces prepárense porque Bad Luck dará lo mejor de si- exclamó Shuichi

Hai estamos preparadas…pero esperemos al concierto ahí veremos quien sale ganador- dijo muy confiada Ryoko

Espero que den lo mejor de ustedes, ya que Nittle Grasper estará presente en el concierto-

Lo dices en serio OwO ¡Ryuichi!- gritó Migdon, a todos les apareció una gota en la frente

Bueno…entonces nos vemos en el concierto- dijo Hiro mientras salía disimuladamente del cuarto seguido de Suguro, K, y Sakano

Sayonara- se despidió alegremente Shuichi, las chicas se despidieron con la mano

¿Y bien?- preguntó el rubio

Aceptamos- respondió seriamente Kurayami -vamonos chicas- salieron del cuarto dejando a Seguchi sonriendo

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

No me quedo tan mal o si .. yo se que no ToT pero en fin espero sus reviews, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás n.n Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima..ciao!

...-.-.**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya**.-.-...


End file.
